


Date With A Sword

by LuckyPanda13



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyPanda13/pseuds/LuckyPanda13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran gets stabbed. Damien gets mad. Damien is my elf mage, who's a big softie. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date With A Sword

“I swear, the next time you decide to have a date with a sword to the gut, I’m going to kill you myself!” Damien growled, focusing his energy on healing the elf.

“Sorry.” Zevran hissed as the sharp stinging pain fizzled out while his torn body fixed itself rapidly.

“Damn right, you’re sorry.  What if I was too late?  Did you ever think of that?” Damien asked, angrily.

“No.”

“Of course you didn’t.  What am I going to do with you?” Damien muttered, finishing his job on the assassin.

“Damien…”

“And of course, flirting with the waitress at the inn was _totally_ appropriate!”

“Damien.”

“I mean, I know how much you _love_ danger, but _seriously_?”

“Damien!”

“ _What_ _,_ Zevran?” Zevran grasped Damien’s shoulders, looking deep into the ice blue eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Zevran tugged the mage into his arms, hugging the elf tightly.  “I’m so sorry.”

“I hate you so much.” Damien choked, throat tight.

“I know.  I won’t be so cocky next time.  And if you didn’t want me to flirt, you just had to say so.  And I promise that I will do everything in my power _not_ to get stabbed again.” Zevran murmured in the pointed ear.

“Damn straight you will.” Zevran’s hands cupped Damien’s face as he looked at the frightened mage.

"I’m sorry I scared you.” Several stray tears escaped Damien’s eyes.  Zevran kissed his mage gently, trying to convey all the love he felt.

"Don’t do it again.” Another kiss was shared and Damien melted into Zevran’s arms.

"I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
